Arrival
by William Elric
Summary: The land of Ooo is about to face a coming catastrophe that will destroy all life and this is the tale of the teenager and his friends who rose to the challenge. Rated T for future chapters, it may be rated M later on... that depends on which way I take the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am completely rebooting my story series, I'm going to use the same lore as I did before but this time I'm going to write it differently… and a lot better. This is part 1 of the two part intro, I might have part two up by the end of the day.**_

In a far sun lit secluded valley in the network of valleys in the mountain kingdom of Ooo, the wind that blew mournfully through the trees that reached up to try and grab at the last rays of the setting sun, and the grass had been small patches of brown grass from the harsh rays it had been receiving since noon, a stark white raven flitted from tree branch to tree branch, cawing its piercing shriek from time to time. Standing on a small rise near the back of the valley was a single horse rider, the man was actually quite short, he stood at 5'4", the man had a long black hooded cape on, the cape created shadows where his face was so he was unrecognizable, and he had on simple black leather clothes, he sat high on a skeletal horse with bright glowing brown eyes as if he was looking down at the world. The man had an extreme sense of power around him, if he so wished he could change the world at one of his smallest whims.

Walking from the other side of the valley was another man; he was in fact a stark contrast to the other man, This was a man anyone could easily pick out from a far distance, he was a tall man, standing at about 6'2", his long shoulder length shining gold and white hair blew around in a wind that wasn't there, his age was shown in his heavily lined face and he walked with a confidence that wasn't of this world, he had on a simple yellow tinted chain-mail, the armor seemed to gleam and glimmer in the sun from his body's movements. Around his waist was strapped an ornate sword belt and sheath, the belt was decorated with topazes that lined the edges of the leather. The sheath had a single large citrine that seemed to shine with an inner light; an ornate hilt stuck out from the sheath, the pommel and grip was wrapped in golden wire, the shinning pommel and a large clear diamond that had four ribs of the golden wire that went across it and held it tightly in. The sword belt, sheathe and sword wasn't even the most noticeable aspect of the man. His eyes held a strength that almost could match the other mans', many found that it was almost impossible to look him in the eyes.

The man on the hill watched as the other man slowly made his way towards him, behind the shadows that hid his face the man smirked a little. He never did like dealing with this man, but he figured that some things just had to be done.

The other man made his way up the hill, as he got closer he picked up his pace. The horse on the hill let out a whinny and took a few steps, when it's feet left the ground it revealed patches of dead and decaying grass, because of this the hill stank of death and that bothered the man who had spent his entire mortal life trying to preserve the life of the earth. The man on the horse dismounted and stood beside the horse and didn't say a word, the walking man stopped in front of the horse rider and kept his eyes on the ground out of respect.

The two man stood like this for the span of a few breathes before the walking man spoke up, "It is almost time…" he looked up from the ground and then down at the other man.

The short man nodded, "You don't think I know that? From here on I know everything that will happen… and everything that won't."

"Then will you help him achieve what he was meant for?" the taller man asked with a questioning look that he hid well, but not well enough for the shorter mans perceptive eyes.

"Not directly." The shorter man answered back as soon as the words left the others mouth.

The taller man stared down at him trying to show no emotion at all, if you were able to look within his mind you could see that he was feeling a mixed range of emotions, from absolute worry to a small amount of sadness at what must be done.

The short man continued his small hidden smirk, "Now Valar, don't you have something to do right now?"

The man named Valar frowned, "A god will do his duty when he so wishes, you are not going to tell me what to do and when to do it? I will do it on my o-"

The short man stared hard at him and he fell silent instantly, "You will do as I say, for the good of the world. You know why you must do this."

Valar was still unable to speak, he was even unable to breathe for a few seconds. He took in a quick deep breath and spoke with a quiet tone of reverence, "Yes Nameless One… I will do as you wish, for the good of the sentient races."

The one called the Nameless One nodded, and spoke in a commanding tone, "Good, now go and fulfill your part of the plan. Go… and good luck."

Valar nodded and the air around him seemed to grow thicker, and it moved as if it folded in on itself and with a loud crack the man disappeared.

The Nameless One slowly climbed up onto his horse, the man looked around at the valley before he shadows casted by the trees began to crawl eerily across the ground towards him with a life of their own, as the shadows got closer they attached themselves to the horse and rider. Despite the horror of the shadows the man sat calmly and waited for the shadows to completely cover him. When they covered him and his horse from head to toe, he just suddenly wasn't there anymore and the valley was once again empty, as it had been for almost a thousand years.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I hadn't posted when I said I was going to, but I have my English exam, my World Religions exam and my in class Canadian History exam… all this week.**_

_**Bolded + Italics= Important author's notes.**_

In a small but loud and busy city before the Mushroom war, a teenage boy sat on the very edge of a bridge, he looked down over the edge and his stomach felt a small twinge of fear as he looked at the small but fast river that ran underneath the bridge and curved off in the distance hidden by buildings. The boy stretched and cracked his shoulders, he fixed his long grey t shirt and tried to straighten his blue jeans, after that he reached up and brushed his long straight chestnut brown hair out of his eyes with his hand.

People constantly walked by the boy over and over again, some of them show a bit of concern at him sitting on the edge of the bridge, but most just never even gave him a second look, not even another second glance out of the corner of their eyes.

At the same time the boy sat on the bridge a thousand years in the future another boy sat on a bridge, he looked out over a very strange city that seemed to be made entirely out of Candy, even the people were made of candy.

As if the people weren't strange enough a golden bulldog sat next to the boy, he looked at him and said, "Finn dude."

The boy named Finn looked at the dog as if his talking was completely normal and asked, "What's on your mind Jake?"

"Are you ever gonna wear something different?"

Finn smiled and looked down at his normal blue shirt, green shorts and white socks with black shoes, he of course wore his signature bear hat, " Nah bro, I like my outfit."

Jake chuckled at him and said with a tone of annoyance, "Whatever you say bro." he took a small breath and went on talking, "When is PB gonna get here?"

Finn just shrugged and looked off into the distance, far in the distance above a giant forest a huge thunderstorm raged on causing many, many forest fires there was no rain from the thunderstorm to put out the many fires.

Back in the past a man had actually stopped to talk to the boy on the bridge, he was an older man, probably in his fifties. He smiled down at the boy who didn't know he was even there and said, "Why, it looks to me like you need some help from God boy."

The boy jumped a little in fright and turned around so he could look at the man, "What did you say?"

"I said, you look like you need some help? Have you thought about listening to the word of our Lord and  
Savior? And his father God?"

The boy chuckled when he heard the older man explain himself some more.

The older man scowled a bit at the boy, "What's so funny boy?"

The boy looked at the man with a small smirk and said, "I don't want to hear about all of your fairytales dude." His smirk grew as the man's face started to turn red.

"The Father and Son are real boy, you just wait. They'll judge you just like everyone else."

The boy chuckled and said, "Hmmmm, is your god Omnipotent?"

"Yes."

"Is he omniscient?"

"Yes he is boy, where are you going with this?"

The boy's smirk grew bigger as he said, "Tell me, if your god made a rock that was so heavy not even he could lift it, and then tried to lift it what would happen?"

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy, "That's simple; he's all powerful so he would lift it."

"Ah, that's what you think… he clearly made it so he couldn't lift it. How could he possibly lift it?"

The older man shook his head, "You will be judged boy, perhaps you should re-think your entire life." He shook his head one more time at the boy and then walked off.

The boy smiled as he turned around to look back at the river again.

In the future, an observer would have assumed that things seemed as if they couldn't get any weirder. That observer would have been wrong as a tall woman walked up to the boy and dog on the bridge, the woman seemed to be made of bubblegum as evidenced by her fair pink skin, she wore a long frilly pink dress and her long pink hair almost dragged on the floor.

The pink woman sat down next to the boy, "Hey Finn."

Finn smiled and looked to the side at her, "Hey PB, why did you want to see us? Are there some evil dudes that we have to beat up? Maybe some robbers we have to throw in jail?

The Bubblegum Princess shook her head slowly, "I wish it was that simple Finn, I wanted to talk to you about all this strange weather phenomena."

Jake looked over at the princess, "Weather pheno-ma-whaty?"

The princess smiled just a little, "Phenomena Jake, there's been some very strange weather all over Ooo. Right now it's hailing in the fire kingdom, thunder storming over the forest kingdom, there are reports of hurricanes and typhoons that have somehow formed in the desert kingdom and twisters and tornados in the mountain kingdom."

Finn looked at her with an unconcerned look, "Okay PB… But how are we supposed to do anything about that? We don't know any science weather junk like that."

Jake piped up with his own two sense as well, "Yeah PB, isn't that like your job or something?"

The princess frowned, "Come on guys, this is very serious. Something bad is going on…"

Back in the past the boy on the bridge jumped in fright again as a strange blaring siren began to go off, his eyes widened and he thought to himself, _"no…. no… no… not right now!"_ He got up from his spot and leapt over the guard rails on the actual bridge and onto the side walk, he started running down the sidewalk trying to get to his home as the city seemed to become silent in shock and acceptance, the silence lasted for a split second and then the screaming began.


	3. Chapter 3

When everyone had started screaming the boy had tried to run faster, the only thoughts through his mind was that he had to get to Sarah's house. He had to see her one last time before it was too late, As he ran through the streets he saw that people were going wild. They were smashing windows trying to loot stores and they were smashing car windows in to see if they could get away in them. The roads were the loudest of all the noises, the tires of cars were squealing as they drove past in a wild frenzy to get out of the city.

His eyes widened as he saw that he wasn't that far from her house, he only had another block to go. That's when someone tripped him and he looked up to see a dirty man in a ripped up black t-shirt and patched blue jeans, the man didn't wear shoes and he had a small knife in his hand.

The man's voice was rough and a little slurred, the boy could smell the alcohol on his breath as he spoke, " 'Ello there boy, what are you doing out on the streets at this time?" The man grinned as he lent down a put the knife against the boy's throat, "Now empty out yer pockets."

The boy shook his head and tried to get up but he felt the knife press harder against his throat and he felt a line of warm liquid run down his neck, he decided that it would be better just to empty out his pockets then. As he put his hand down into his jeans pockets that's when everything flashed an intense white and red light and for a split second the boy felt a flaring, agonizing soul wrenching pain and then everything faded to blackness.

In the future in a forest that was once the city the boy had lived in Finn and Jake were running through it quickly, on their way to retrieve a weather crystal for Princess Bubblegum.

Finn looked over at his best friend and foster brother and grinned, happy that they were about to finally see some action. His tone reflected that happiness and he asked, "Yo Jake, what do you think this weather crystal looks like?"

Jake looked over at him as he hopped over a tree branch, "I don't know man, but I betcha' it looks like a giant banana!"

Finn let out a loud laugh that scared a few birds, "A banana dude? Alright then, what sort of badies do you think are guardin' it?"

Jake thought this over for a while, which for him was only a few seconds and then answered in a know it all kind of tone, "Probably things like deadly spiders, goblins and maybe even a few of those orcs you like fighting so much man."

With a larger grin Finn started running a lot faster, hoping that Jake was right about the monsters they would have to fight when they got to the hill the crystal was supposed to be on top of.

After a few minutes Jake pointed up ahead at a bright blue light that could just been seen through the tops of the trees, "Hey man, check that junk out. It's probably the weather crystal!"

Finn made a whooping sound as the two brothers ran faster towards the blue light, the whole time Marceline had been flying behind them in her bat form with her umbrella attached to her back, she was hoping to scare them once they had gotten to the unguarded weather crystal.

The boy from the past awoke in a strange black and white room; the first thing he noticed was that he was sitting in a plastic pale white shirt, the second thing he noticed was that he was sitting in between a person with horribly burnt skin and a pale grey colored skeleton. He stared at the two people back and forth trying to figure out if he had gone insane from the pain he had felt earlier.

The skeleton turned its head to look at the boy and somehow spoke very clearly and eloquently, "May I help you good sir?" The boy jumped in fright a little and just continued to stare at the skeleton.

The skeleton sighed and then turned its attention to a small round desk that a bright green zombie sat at, the zombie had black and white hair that stuck up in all directions had a long black dress on, it sat in front of a computer and its hands worked at the typing on the keyboard as if that's all it knew how to do. It looked up and called out in a very feminine voice, "Sir Arthur T. Jot, he is ready to see you now."

The skeleton nodded at the zombie lady and got up from his seat and walked out of the room through a big white colored wooden door.

Now the only people in the room was the zombie lady, the person with horribly burnt up skin and the boy who sat terrified that he had lost his mind and would sit in the room forever.

After about fifteen minutes a purple and green flash of light came from the door and the zombie lady looked up at the boy, "Excuse me boy, you haven't signed in yet. You're going to end up sitting there forever if you don't sign in."

The boy looked nervously at the zombie as he got up and walked over to the desk, when he got there the zombie began to drill him with questions.

"Age?"

"uhh, sixteen."

"Name?"

"err, it's William."

The zombie looked up from her typing and said, "First and last name please."

"Oh okay, it's William Elric."

"Cause of death?"

At this the Will's eyes widened, and his thoughts began to race through his head, "_I…. I died? But, does this mean I'm in hell? Oh god…"_

The zombie once again looked up from her typing and saw the shock that was written across Will's face and said tenderly, "Oh, you didn't know. I'm very sorry for you."

Will frowned and tried to stay calm, "I bet you say that to everyone don't you? Could you please tell me where I am? Am I in hell?"

The zombie laughed at him, "No, hell doesn't exist Mr. Elric don't be silly. You're in the underworld's waiting room."

"err… what am I waiting for?"

"To be judged on whether or not you are a good person."

Will gulped quietly in his nervous state and stammered out, "What… What if I'm judged as a bad person?"

"Well that's easy, then you go to the Night'o'sphere. Which I suppose is like hell."

"Oh…"

The zombie looked at her computer screen and smiled a bit, "Oh, it looks like you don't have to give me your cause of death. It's listed as nuclear device; we've been getting quite a lot of those lately."

Will looked down at the ground, wondering why his family wasn't here in the waiting room with him.

The zombie seemed to know what he was thinking and said, "They've already moved on boy, and speaking of moving on it looks like you get a special meeting."

Will looked up from the ground and arched an eyebrow at the zombie and spoke slowly as he asked a question, "A special meeting?"

"Yes a very special one, now go inside the door and be judged."

Will gulped again and thanked the zombie lady; he went over to the door and began to push it open, the door was surprisingly heavy and took some force to open it. When he opened it the first thing he saw was an older man with long flowing gold and white hair that blew around just a little bit even though Will couldn't feel even the slightest breeze in the room. He could feel the sense of power just pouring off of the man.

Valar sat in a simple white plastic chair in front of a rectangular black plastic table, there was another white chair just in front of the table and across from Valar, he waved his hand at the table and said warmly, " Ah Will, sit down and we'll have a talk."

"O-okay…" Will moved over to the chair and sat down nervously in it, his foot tapped at the ground as he waited for the man to speak.

After a minute of just looking at Will, Valar eventually spoke up and said, "I suppose this is all very shocking for you isn't it?"

"Y-yes."

"And you're wondering where you are right now?"

"I… I was, but the lady told me."

"Well that's good, that's one thing I don't have to explain. Now, you know how you died so that's something we don't have to go over."

Will just sat there staring at Valar.

"I've looked over your life Will, I don't really like what I see… and I don't really like to do what I have to do here."

Will's eyes widened as he realized what the man was getting at, he gulped nervously again and felt a few tears in his eyes as it hit him that he would spend the rest of his life being tortured mercilessly.

"But I have no choice but to do this, I'm going to give you a second chance at life. A completely fresh start and you will be in a place that most people only dream of."

Will looked at the man and looked deep into his eyes, "R-really?"

The man nodded and held out his hand for a handshake; Will tentatively reached out and grabbed his hand, when Will had taken a hold of it he felt a warmth begin to spread through his body and everything flashed a white and blue light.


	4. Chapter 4

Finn and Jake were slowly climbing up the hill to reach the glowing aura that was at the top, when they had gotten up the surprisingly long climb to reach the top Finn was shocked to see that the weather 'Orb' did indeed look like a big yellow banana. Upon seeing this Jake let out a very loud laugh and continued to laugh while holding his sides, after he was done laughing he wiped a few tears from his eyes and exclaimed, "See man, I told you it would look like a banana!"

Finn just stared at the weather banana and said doubtfully, "Aw come on man… That can't be the real thing." He started to walk all around it inspecting it with what he called his dungeoneering eyes, "PB wouldn't send us out all the way to get a banana."

Jake let out another laugh and said, "It's not a banana man, it's the Weather Orb. It just looks like a banana."

To that Finn replied with the same doubtful tone, "Well, what if PB got the place wrong? Like where are all the monsters and baddies?"

Jake just shrugged his shoulders and said while reaching out for the ridiculous Weather Orb, "Who cares man? This just means we get like a freebie."

Marceline grinned from the bush she was hiding in, she was waiting for when Jake grabbed the banana thing that they were after to jump out and scare the bejebus out of them.

Jake's fingers just brushed against the banana and then everything went wrong, there was suddenly an ear splitting sound that broke the air around them, after the sound had passed Finn screamed out in a girlish voice, "Jake! What did you do man!"

Jake didn't answer and seemed to be shaking uncontrollably, he was pointing behind Finn.

Finn frowned at him, "What's wrong Jake!?"

Jake's voice was weak and he slowly started to shrink down as he said, "T-That! M-man just look behind you!"

Finn slowly turned around, wondering what had scared his best friend and brother, his eyes widened when he saw what was coming towards them.

It was a huge shockwave made of crackling white energy, it blew the leaves off of most of the trees that it came across and tugged up and tore away the ground. As it quickly approached them Finn turned around and scooped up Jake in his hand and started sprinting in an effort to get away from the relentless shockwave.

As the shockwave got inevitably closer to them Finn once again screamed in that same girlish fashion, "Jake! What in the flip did you do!?"

Jake was curled up in his hand and mumbled just loud enough to hear, "T-that wasn't me man. I swear that wasn't me."

Marceline watched as the white wall of energy made its way towards her. She wouldn't be able to fly away quick enough because the sun was still out and so she was resigned to take the brunt of whatever it was that was coming her way; she closed her eyes as she prepared for the end of her a thousand year life. As the shockwave came closer she could feel her hair tingling with energy as it became wild and stuck up in countless places, she kept her eyes glued shut but soon opened them so she could stare death in the face and spit on it.

When her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness she saw that the shockwave was no longer in front of her, the bush she was in was untouched while the ground around it was all torn up. She looked behind her and saw with widened and confused eyes that the shockwave was just continuing on its way. She looked back in front of her and her eyes widened even more in confusion at what she saw; the ground was somehow repairing itself and returning to normal, even the trees were beginning to rapidly re-grow all the leaves they had lost.

She saw a beam of light flash in the distance, being the curious one she was she decided that it would be a good idea to figure out who had done this strange thing and said to herself, "Whoever did that is definitely gonna get it for scaring Me." With this she cracked her knuckles in a menacing fashion and unfolded her umbrella and using it as a shield to block the sun from her vulnerable skin she transformed quickly into her bat form and started flying off to where she saw the beam. She didn't even stop to see if Finn and Jake were okay.

Off in a forest that had just lost all the leaves off of its majestic trees laid Will, he groaned softly as the first thing he noticed was the sudden brightness even though his eyes were closed. The brightness went away as soon as it appeared but he still kept his eyes shut, not ready to open them yet to discover the place he had been sent to.

The second thing he noticed was the prickly grass that was mixed with the much softer grass scratching at the back of his neck. He reached his hand over and smoothed the grass over so it didn't bother him anymore. That was when he heard one of the branches that hung above him crack, it fell and hit him in the stomach causing him to let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding in. With that breath being let out he opened his eyes slowly and groaned.

It didn't really look like the future of the earth he lived on, he had expected some sort of horrible destruction that would have surrounded him. Not this peaceful little forest, everything was just so… green. A small smile spread across his face when he thought that maybe this wasn't so bad.

Marceline flew over the tree tops and saw some guy lying on his back in the grass with his eyes closed, he looked pretty peaceful so she decided to interrupt her search for the person who had scared her. A grin came up on her face and she landed on a branch and quickly transformed into her vampire form breaking the branch and making it fall onto the guy's stomach. She transformed back into her bat form and hid in the thick covering of leaves as the guy let out a loud breath of air. She watched as the guy opened his eyes and she stared directly down at them, there was something captivating about them, something she just couldn't put her wing on at the moment. As much as she tried to she couldn't tear her gaze away from the guy's.

Will started to get nervous as he felt someone staring at him, he started to look around until his gaze locked with a pair of red glowing orbs and he gulped nervously, already starting to take back what he had said about this being a good thing.

Deciding that she should mess with the guy some more so she could stop staring at him, she flew down to land on his chest. She let out a loud laugh and once again transformed into her vampire form, she was now standing on his chest and let out a loud and deep fake evil laugh that echoed back to them off of the trees. She gave him a wide sadistic smile that showed off all of her fangs and said, "Why… Hello there!"

With the shock of this random woman just appearing on his chest and then the evil grin she gave him he just fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(This somewhat longer chapter is more or less an apology chapter to anyone who is consistently reading my story. I just wanna say I'm sorry that I haven't posted too much in the past few weeks and I also want to say two things. The first thing is that the next chapter I'm going to work on is for my fic The Grand Tournament so look out for that; and the second is that I've taken a few…. Minor techniques from my new favorite published author so there's gonna be an internet cookie for anyone who can guess my favourite author.)**_

When the guy had fainted underneath Marceline she wasn't quite sure how to react, it had been a very long time since anyone had fainted at the sight of her. Her first reaction was that she was rather cross with the guy as she took it as a slight to her looks, after the first few seconds of looking down she figured it probably wasn't that and let out a loud giggle that was quite unlike what she would normally do and had perhaps a little too much of a sadistic quality to it.

The giggle echoed through the trees and a robin that had been setting up a small nest for the coming spring answered the giggle with a shrill cry of its own and flapped off to gather more twigs and pieces of grass. Marceline's face broke out into a small grin that held just a small amount of shame to it and she decided to wait for the guy to wake up so she could tell him not to be such a weenie. She still stood on his chest and stared down at him, waiting for what seemed like forever for his eyes to reopen.

In reality she only had to wait about ten minutes but Marceline was never one to just stand around and wait so she quickly got bored and went over to the protective shade of a nearby oak tree and rested her head against the rough bark of the trunk; she hit the trunk of the tree hard with her fist causing a shower of loose leaves and a cascade of the tough bark shelling of the tree to come down. Along with the brown and green shower there was a glint of crimson and metallic silver, she thrust her hand up into the air just in time to catch her signature axe bass.

She had stashed it up there just before she had scared that guy on the ground, she placed it in her lap and dug a small hole beside her, in the hole she placed her umbrella and packed the dirt around it tightly making it stay up and cast more shade over her as added protection from the dreadful rays of the wonderful sun.

Still resting her head against the now weakened tree she propped the bass up and since it automatically tuned itself due to its magic, she started to play right away. The bass chords she choose to play weren't anything that were particularly fancy since there was no one around to really hear her play, well anyone who was awake of course. Soon she lost herself in the simplicity of just strumming the long steel cords of the base and began to hum quietly; however, there were no real lyrics for her to hum so she really just hummed along with the sound of the bass chords.

Marceline's bass always seemed to have an effect on people, these people were usually awake so it was one of two things; either they absolutely loathed the deep and steady rumble of the bass and tried to chase her away from them while they covered their ears, or they enthusiastically cheered her on and often demanded she play song after song for them. Naturally Marceline loved the second reaction and always strove to show off for those people, every song they "coaxed" out of her easily surpassed the last in excellence and skill.

So she grinned as she heard the unconscious guy begin to hum along with the sound of her music, this meant either two things to her: he really liked her music and maybe all music… or he could play an instrument himself and he was trying to find the tempo of her notes. The grin began to widen and spread across her face as his humming quickly matched hers, with the grin her two fangs popped out of her mouth and rested over her lower lip.

She continued to play the bass for the next few minutes and found that her hands had started to speed up and she was now starting to play a series of increasingly more and more complex chords. She wasn't entirely sure why but she found herself wanting to really impress the stranger, the whole thing seemed rather silly to her as she knew the guy didn't even consciously know she was playing or even still there.

(At least, that's what she thought.)

Around the time Marceline had been getting wrapped up into her playing, Will had woken up with a rather dreadful, splitting headache. Somehow Marceline's skillful bass chords seemed to help alleviate the pain, he wasn't sure how this was possible as it should have done the very opposite. (Magic was not yet a common concept for him so it was quite confusing.) So instead of reacting to it unfavourably he grinned and began to hum along with the notes, he found his fingers itching to wrap themselves around the neck of a guitar, something he hadn't wanted to do for years.

He still felt incredibly uneasy from the sight and just being near the pale gray skinned girl with the mouthful of very sharp teeth, (Later he would get over it and joke around with her about how they would make a lot of guys wince and cover their precious downstairs parts.) So he kept his eyes closed and tried to keep his face from breaking out into a content smile at the sound of her soothing bass chords. He felt very conflicted with his emotions, one half of him was trying to keep from smiling and the other half was trying to master his roiling nervous stomach and keep it from spilling up and out onto the ground next to him.

After a few minutes of listening to the growing yet still soothing complexity of her notes the cheery side of him won over the anxious side of his mind, and a small grin broke out over his face. His eyes opened up and he winced from the sudden brightness for the second time that day, his grin faded just a bit when he heard her stumble over a chord and she broke her the wonderful rhythm she had settled into.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, with Will staring up at the broad oak leaves that covered most of the blue sky but allowed just a few of the rays of the sun to fall on his face; and Marceline just staring at him from where she was sitting, she couldn't see much of him. Only the right side of his body but for her she could see just enough that she finally recognized him as human.

It was Marceline that finally broke the silence in a small and quiet voice by asking, "Err… Are you human?" She tilted her head just a bit to the side as if that would help answer her own question.

It took Will a few seconds to process the question that sounded so weird to his ears and seemed so foreign to the girl's mouth; it then took him a few seconds just too finally respond to her inquiry, "Um… yeah…" He took in a nervous breath and let out an equally nervous laugh that was more of a wheeze than anything else and asked in a weak voice dreading the answer, "A-Are you?"

Marceline gave him a wide grin even though he was pointedly not looking at her, which allowed her fangs to pop out just a little. She could hear the not so small amount of fear that laced Will's voice and she thought it was pretty funny; there was just a small side of her that kept warning her that maybe she was just going a little too far. She wasn't sure what this human could do and if Finn was a good representation of his race she was maybe just a bit nervous; but with a practice born of almost a thousand years of mischief making she easily beat down that nervous feeling and her grin didn't lessen but her fangs did slid out just a bit when she finally answered his question, "Nope, I'm a dangerous vampire named Marceline."

Will let out a tiny groan and stammered out in a much weaker voice, he was becoming pale again and thought that he was quickly coming closer to fainting, "A V-Vampire?" Images of her bending over him and starting to sink her sharp fangs into the soft skin on the side of his neck flashed through his mind; and he let out another quiet groan and closed his eyes to try and banish the thoughts from his head.

He shook and flinched when he felt something drag across the side of his neck, his arm flailed out in and instinctual punch that landed across the cheek of the vampire that now was bent over him and made her lose her balance and fall over. Whatever she had been doing was done now though and she let out a loud laugh. Will say upright almost immediately hearing her laugh even though he had clearly knocked her over with his heavy punch and his eyes snapped open.

In front of him the Vampire was rolling around on the ground laughing, his punch had left just a slight red mark on her cheek and in her right hand was a thick black marker. Will stared at the marker and the vampire and was just beginning to wonder if she was insane when she finally stopped laughing just long enough to say, "You're mine now, and that was a pretty good punch." She got up from her position on the ground and dusted off her tight jeans and smiled a smile full of fake malevolence.


End file.
